


Nobody

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Songfic, Stranger Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's something 'bout yaYou steal the roomI can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like youI'm freakin' out, just tryna play it coolI can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like youBased on Nobody by Martin Jensen and James Arthur
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nobody

_Dressed up all night_

_There's no one to impress_

"Please tell me why I'm here again," Naruto grumbles unhappily, only to receive a drunk slap on the back by a brown-haired man who he calls his best friend. "Coome onnn," Kiba slurs. "There are so many hot men and women here..." "None of them are my type. They're all ugly." Naruto snaps. "Ouch, you hurt my feelings, 'ruto," A pink-haired woman named Sakura chuckles. "You're just a spoilsport. You'll be thanking us when you find your life partner here." "As if any of that bullshit is true," He snaps. He was drunk too, but he was sober enough to not allow his friends to push him and some random person into a bedrrom.

_Standing in line, still I smell like cigarettes_

Instead of lifting his glass of whisky, Naruto brought a smoke to his lips. "Still dunno why you smoke," The pale man named Sai comments. "I prefer vaping. Tastes better." He received a glare from the blonde man. "Mind your own business, Sai."

_I don't know why my friends are so obsessed_

_With staying up 'til we're sober_

_Wasting money, all regrets_

"Calm down, Nart. Just cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean this is ruined for the rest of us. How troublesome," Shikamaru mutters, bringing his third bottle of beer to his lips. "Why d'you guys bother to bring me here anyway? The best I get is a one night stand," Naruto protests, exhaling a puff of smoke. "You may not realise it, but you have trouble finding a lover," Sakura answers. "That''s not it. There's just no one that keeps me on my toes. Not to mention, they're all too boring." Naruto drawls, throwing away his cigarette without a care of where it would land. "At this point, you're just wasting money." "At least we get to have a good time out of it." Kiba murmurs, head slumping on to the wooden table.

_I lost my jacket, about to lose my mind_

 _'Cause it's 5am and I got work at 9_

"Shit, it's so damn late," Naruto mutters, checking his watch which read 3:12 AM. "You've got work, don't cha? Well, then, I call this night a failure once more. We'll hang out here for a bit more," Sakura replies, the other three nodding with consent. "Oh, fuck you," He mutters, before picking up his stuff and heading towards the exits.

 _I'm all alone heading for the exit signs_

 _From the minute that I saw you, I started thinking twice_

Huffing in annoyance, he was about to leave the bar, before he was frozen on spot. His eyes just happened to fall upon the most beautiful being to ever live. His skin was pale; not as pale as Sai's, but it was a beautiful shade that reminded Naruto of porcelein. The man's slick, black hair looked like it was designed to perfection, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what running his fingers through it would feel like. Turns out the stranger knew he was staring, because he turned around and smirked. God, that was sexy enough to make Naruto's cock twitch in anticipation. His eyes were like dark, empty voids, and his cheeks were flushed a rosy hue, indicating he was way more drunk than Naruto.

Naruto was pretty sure this man had come to this very bar just to woo both men and women, if those tight leather pants of his were any indication, Suddenly, he was reconsidering leaving the bar.

_There's something 'bout ya_

 _You steal the room_

 _I can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like you_

The next thing he knew, both of them were pressed flush to each other, making out heatedly. When Naruto pulled away, slightly panting, he murmured. "You're hot." "I could say the same," The other man whispered.

_I'm freakin' out, just tryna play it cool_

_I can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like you_

Naruto gasped when he felt a hand rubbing his clothed member. "You're already hard," The man murmured. "Fuck it," He whispered. "I'm gonna be fucking you anyway, so I don't see the problem." The man cocked an eyebrow. "You're very confident. How do you know that I'm not gonna be the one fucking you?" Naruto only replied with a foxy grin. "You look like a bottom." With that, he latched himself onto the other's neck. "Naruto." He introduced himself, before he continued adding marks on that pale neck. "Sasuke," The other man replied, although it came out as more of a moan. "Hot name for a hot person," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's neck. "You're cheesy," Sasuke grunts. 

"Just wait, I'll have you screaming my name." Sasuke gave him that sexy smirk. "Is that a promise?" "Yeah." "I intend to hold it to you, then." "Sure."

_Fuck it, I'll stay 'til I'm the last one left_

_For one chance to say that you're different than the rest_

This was the first time Naruto felt this excited when he was about to have sex, and he had a feeling that Sasuke was someone special. It seems like Kiba, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru didn't fail after all. "Mine or yours?' Sasuke's low voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mine is just a few blocks away. We can walk," Naruto murmurs, biting and licking Sasuke's earlobe. He could feel the other shudder in his arms, causing a sense of accomplishment to fill him on the inside.

_We're face to face, tryna get it off my chest, yeah_

_The lights are going on here, wanna come to mine instead?_

As soon as Naruto's apartment door closed, Sasuke was pinned to the wall, with tan hands roaming below his shirt. "You're really responsive," Naruto murmured into Sasuke 's neck. "Fuck off," Sasuke grunts, but Naruto only smirks. "I think you'll be really upset if I do that." Sasuke gasped when a nipple of his was twerked. "Shut up and fuck me already," Sasuke snarls. "Mmm, you're impatient. Just let me have my fun."

_There's something 'bout ya_

_You steal the room_

_I can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like you_

_I'm freakin' out, tryna play it cool_

_I can't believe I never seen nobody, nobody like you_

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea formed in the middle of online class = I write  
> i'm so evil I just cut off the lemon when it was about to start  
> If this gets enough attention I may add an extra smut chapter  
> which is non songfic


End file.
